Instant Upset
by Monsterchild
Summary: Jude returns from her tour to a huge upset. Will Tommy be able to help Jude get back on her feet? J and T pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Instant Upset

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 1: Over so many things.

Jude ran off of the plane in excitement to see Jamie after so long. But she didn't see him. She thought he would be right there, but he wasn't.

"Jude!" She heard someone yell.

She spun around to see who it was and the smile faded from her face. "Kat?" Jude asked out of surprise. "I wasn't expecting you."

Kat stepped forward. "Yeah, he had something to do but he sent me so that someone could be here when you arrived."

Jude pulled Kat into a hug with a brilliant smile on her face. "Oh, it's so good to be back. I was afraid that I'd return and everything would be different."

Kat unsure smile. "Yeah, um, about that..."

"Jude!" Someone else called at her.

Jude and Kat both looked up to see Jamie coming towards them. "Jamie!" Jude nearly-screamed as she embraced Jamie tighter than she expected too. She planted a kiss on his cheek before he let go of her.

Jamie didn't look as happy as Jude felt. "Jude, we really need to talk."

"Those are never good words..." Jude replied. She looked back at Kat, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I've wanted you for as along as I can remember and we just got into a relationship when you left for your tour..."

"You could've come with me!"

"I spent a lot of time with Kat and I still have feelings for her."

"Wonderful! How could I not see this coming? It's so damn obvious! You have no idea what the hell you want, Andrews! Do whatever! I don't care anymore!" She was hysterical. She didn't know how'd she act around them or what she was going to do. She looked around for an escape.

"Jude!" She heard again. She looked over to see her mom and Sadie coming at the trio. She gave a look of disgust to Jamie. "Look, I'm sorry if I came between you and Kat but to have this happen, is just low." She squealed out of sadness before running off into the bathroom. She slammed the stall door and began searching through the numbers in her cell phone. Jamie, Kat, Shay, E J, Mom, Sadie, Dad. Dad... She pressed Talk and listened as the phone rang.

The answering machine picked up. "It's me, and Yvette," the woman chimed in.

Jude hung up out of disgust and kept searching. Darius, Georgia, Tommy. Tommy... The guy that helped her off the ground (well sort of) when Shay broke her heart. She pressed talk once again and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Jude squeaked as she cried.

"Jude? Did your plane land? Isn't anyone there to pick you up? I told EJ to send a car..."

"It's not that, there are plenty of people here, more than I want right now."

"What's wrong? Is Shay there or something, chewing you out for not going on tour with him?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's Jamie!"

"Wh-"

"And Kat!"

"Oh... Listen-"

"I can't believe that they did this to me. Can you please come get me, Tom? Please? I don't want to ride with either one of them and I don't feel like riding with Sadie or Mom."

"Okay, there should be a car outside waiting for you, just get there and it will take you where ever you want."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Just bolt like a bat out of hell and hope that that loser doesn't catch you."

"Thanks Tommy."

"Anytime Jude, I hope to see you soon."

She hung up her cell and left the stall. She stuck her head out the bathroom door to see that Darius and her father had joined the group. Her mom and dad were fighting, Darisu and Sadie were talking on their cells, and Kat and Jamie were tlaking to each other.

Jude ran out of the bathroom and rushed towards the stairs, slipping on a wet floor. She scurried off the ground, hoping that no one noticed. She continued her sprint towards the stairs but she heard Jamie's familiar voice yell, "Jude!" She didn't listen, she ran down the stairs and jumped over the last four, leaving Jamie and her troubles in her dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 2: Scared and Not Alone.

AN: Sry everyone about the typos in last chapter.

"Jude!" Jamie called again, chasing after her.

She didn't respond. She just kept running away, leaping over suitcases and pushing her way through people. Her tears were streaming down her face and her vision was becoming blurred. She could feel Jamie catching up to her by the time she burst through the airport doors to the outside. She skidded to a stop as she glanced around for the car. Once she spotted it, she threw herself in, slamming the door and yelling at the driver, "G Major and step on it!"

They drove off leaving Jamie standing on the curb.

Jude cried to herself as she tossed her cell across the backseat. "He can do what he wants," she murmured to herself as the phone rang.

"We're here, Miss," the driver announced.

"Thanks," she spat out.

"No trouble, Miss."

She climbed out of the car and ran into G Major breathlessly.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at Jude.

Within seconds, Jude was surrounded by people saying, "Welcome back!", "Did you have fun on your tour?", and "Can't wait for your new CD."

Georgia seemed to push her way through everyone up to Jude. "Good to have you back, Jude," Georgia said.

"Georgia, is Tommy here?" Jude replied.

"Um, no, he's not. Are you okay?"

"I just really need to talk to Tom. Do you know where he lives?"

"7548 Market Street."

Jude raced out of the studio without a word and started down the street. She ran as fast as could so that nothing was visible to her. She wouldn't have been able to see anyways, she still had tears obstructing her view.

Somehow she ended up outside of a small house. At first she thought that this place couldn't belong to Tommy. It was so run down but she saw his precious blue Viper (sorry if that's wrong) parked in the driveway.

There were several times when she went up to the door then walked away then turned back and then turned away. She did that several times before deciding to ring the doorbell.

Tommy opened the door right away. "Jude?"

She looked up at him with her puffy green-gray eyes and did her best to smile. "Hi, Tom."

"How are you doing?" He looked down at her with extreme concern.

She burst into tears once again and hugged him tightly, pushing her face against his chest. "I don't know what I did wrong!" She cried. "I guess his perfect girl was sitting right in front of him all along, he was just thinking of the wrong one."

Tommy hugged her awkwardly and petted her head. "Jude, do you want to come in?"

She pulled away from him and nodded. She followed him into the front room and she dropped down onto the couch.

"Um, you want something to drink?" He asked.

She shook her head without looking at him. "Maybe a glass of water."

Tommy left the room and let out a huge sigh. _Jude… Poor Jude… She has been hurt so many times before, sometimes by me. But being left for her friend by her best friend? That's cold. I should've told her about them before, I knew and I did nothing. This my fault as much as it is theirs._ He filled a glass with water and walked back out into the other room.

Jude was still sitting on the couch. She had found Tommy's guitar and was playing it. "Oh, he's under my skin," she sang, "Just give me something to get rid of him. And give a reason not to bury this alive. Another little white lie. Oh, he's under my skin…"

"Jude," Tommy interrupted, "here's your water." He set it down on the table in front of her and sat down next to her.

She continued to play and sing the song. "Just give me something to get rid of him. And give a reason not to bury this alive. Another little white lie."

Tommy placed his hand gently on the neck of the guitar, making her stop. "You came here for a reason. You need to talk to someone. But you shouldn't play a song that you wrote after another guy left you for another girl… it'll make you feel worse."

Jude let Tommy take the guitar away from her. "It hurts… It just hurts so much."

"I know, but you have to let it heal, things will get better. I promise you."

She looked down letting her tears fall. "That song wasn't about Shay."

Tommy kept his eyes fixated on her. "It wasn't?"

"No…"

"Then, it was about me?"

She gave a half smile. "No…"

He put his hand on her cheek. "Then who?"

She looked up at him. "It was about my father. I found out he was cheating on my mom and then after I sang that, I gave him an ultimatum; Mom or Yvette." She tipped back her head as if she were trying to keep herself from crying. "Oh God! Everything is so screwed up! Over the last few months I've lost two boyfriends and a friend, and I've made several enemies. Life is so horrible!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Little Girl." He pulled her closer to his body and held her in his arms. "Girl, everything will be better."

She tried to push herself away from Tommy but he held her tightly so she couldn't move away. "No! It's not fair! She's had him once already! It's not fair!" She stopped trying to get away from him and let her body relax.

His face got really serious even though Jude couldn't see it. "Things change as well as people. They meet other people, and it's over."

Jude broke free of Tommy's grasp and stood up.

He stood up too. "What's up, Jude?"

She turned to face him and leaned in towards him, waiting for him to kiss her.

He backed away. "Jude, I can't."

Jude hit her forehead with her hand. "Oh, duh! Stupid me! You have Sadie! Just 'cause Jamie and I broke up doesn't mean you and Sadie did. I'm so stupid!"

"No, no you're not. Actually, Sadie and I did break up. She met some Italian guy and they ran off together."

"But, she was at the airport."

"Well, he came back to America with her."

"So, if you and Sadie broke up, what's wrong?"

"We are both emotionally unstable; Sadie hurt me and Jamie hurt you. Neither one of us is fit to try anything."

"Right, I got it." Her voice seemed tense but not angry. "Look, do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, you can take the couch. I'll get you blankets." He left the room for a second and came back with several blankets in hand. He handed them over to her. "Good night, Jude." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Jude turned off the lights and wrapped a blanket around her. She fell asleep within a few minutes.

AN: I know, not the greatest chapter but I tried. And sorry if I got the lyrics wrong on that song! Anyways, R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 3: Dreams Turned to Nightmares.

Jude twisted in her sleep. She could see it so clearly in her mind. The two of them; hanging out and watching movies together. Their faces moving slowly towards each other before they were in a total lip lock. Then the two of them breaking apart when the phone rang. She could here Jamie say, "Jude! No, I'm okay, just out of breath." She should've known.

She bolted from her sleep as she sat up. "I should've known. He was always gone or out of breath or busy. I was so stupid." She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her head rest on them. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes.

Tommy was also in a dream world. He could see how he and Jude met, when they worked on 24 hours together, and when they took that working vacation to her family's farm. He saw Jude and Shay together, Kat and Jamie together, and then that all being screwed up. He saw how he caught Kat and Jamie together while Jude was on tour and the way Sadie ditched him in Italy. He saw their whole time together up to the point where she showed up on his doorstep while her whole album played in the background.

He woke up from his dream with a jolt. "She'll be fine. She'll get better..." He looked over and checked his clock. "7 A.M. Might as well get up." She stood with a yawn. He walked through the front room to the kitchen without looking over at Jude. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then went into the other room to see if Jude wanted any. "Hey, Jude," he called before looking at her. "You want some cof-" He stopped speaking when he looked up.

She was gone. No note or anything. There was no one in the bathroom or any other room for that matter. She was just gone.

Tommy was seeing red. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to feel mad because she ran away but he was concerned for her. All he knew was that he had to find her.

Jude wandered the streets aimlessly with Tommy's guitar strapped to her back. She had lived here forever yet she didn't know her way around downtown. Well, who cared? She didn't need help. She didn't need Jamie, she didn't need Kat, her mom, her dad, Sadie, or Tommy. She could do fine on her own.

She would stop on street corners to play and possibly earn some extra cash. She played 24 hours, skin, and her part of waste my time. She had only earned about ten bucks when a few guys who looked like they could roll with Shay showed up.

"What's up, girl?" One guy asked.

"Not much," she replied looking away from them.

"Looks like you made a few bucks," another chimed.

"I made a couple, what of it?" She snapped.

"Maybe you could share the wealth a little," a third one added.

"Do I look stupid to you guys?" She turned to look at them. "Get lost."

The first guy snapped his fingers and the next thing Jude knew, she was being dragged off by the other two guys. They threw her against the wall of an alley, making her drop Tommy's guitar, breaking the neck off. They took a few swings at her before they took her all her cash.

"Next time don't make a quick buck on our turf, Sweetie!" One of them yelled as they ran off.

Jude coughed out of pain and crawled out of the alley. She pulled herself out to the curb and coughed out some blood. "God, I hate my life sometimes," she moaned. She did her best to stand but ended up slumpping down in front of another wall.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It could've been minutes, maybe hours. She had no idea.

Soon, a knight in not-so-shining armor showed up.

"Jude?" Jamie asked as he parked his car.

Jude opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Jamie? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to a music store down here and I saw you. Your mom said that you didn't come home last night. Have you been here all night?"

"Don-don't be st-stupid. I crashed at a fri-friend's."

"Well, we should get you out of here." He leaned down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and she swatted at him.

"I don't need your help!" She screamed at him, slapping him. She pulled her arm away from him and fell back to the ground. "Just get out of her, Jamie. I don't want to see you anymore."

He knelt down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "C'mon, I know you don't mean that. We've been friends forever and we shouldn't break that up just because of something like this."

"It seems like a good reason to break up a friendship. You know, if I could move easily, I'd be gone by now."

"Wh- Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it Jamie. I'll be fine."

"No, you don't seem like you'll be fine. We should get you home." He grabbed her arm once again.

"Jamie! Just get lost!" She cried as he continued to pull on her arm.

"No-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get lost, Stretch," Tommy said in a harsh voice.

Jamie got up and turned to face Tommy. "I was friends with Jude first, so you get lost."

Tommy grabbed the collar of Jamie's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I don't want you near her again." He dropped him and Jamie scurried over to his car.

Jamie looked over at Jude. "You know where I am if you ever need to talk." He got in his car and drove off.

Tommy sat down next to Jude. "Are you alright?"

"No..."

"Why'd you run off?"

"I guess I felt that I needed to get out. Get away from anything that reminded me of these last several months."

"Jude, running away won't fix your problems, trust me I know. You just need to do something that'll make you feel better, write a new song or something."

"I know, Tom, things are just too difficult."

"But that doesn't mean you throw away everything that you've worked for."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am." He stood up. "Let's get out of here."

Jude used the wall to steady herself as she got up and she groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, a couple of, ow, guys came along and beat me down and took the cash I earned by playing- No! Your guitar!"

"What about it?"

"I stole it, I'm really sorry and when those guys attacked me, the neck snapped off. I'm so sorry. I'll- I'll buy you a new one, whatever I can to make it up to yo-"

"Hey! Chill, Girl. I can always get another guitar but you could've been seriously hurt and I couldn't stand it if you were."

"But I'm not terribly hurt!" She leaned against the wall in oreder to stay up. "You should be pissed."

"I'm not, all that matters is you're okay. Let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around her so she could stand without the wall.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not? It's not like Jamie's going to be there."

"I have a broken family already and Jamie lives right next to me, I'll still see him. I don't want to be there."

He sighed. "We'll go to your house and talk to your mom. We'll see if she'll let you stay with me at least for a while."

"We can do that?"

"Yeah, we can."

"I'm up for that then."

He helped her into his car and he climbed in the other side.

"Nobody ever cared as much for me. Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain. You picked up the pieces and put me back together again," Jude sang softly, just loud enough for Tommy to hear.

AN: Kind of over-dramatic, I know. But I'm having fun writing this. Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Instant Star or any of the characters.

Chapter 4: New home.

AN: Thanks to Destany Mitchell for the correct words to skin.

"Mom," Jude said, "It's not like I'm being shipped over seas, I'm just going to be staying at Tom's house."

"I don't see why..." Her mom replied while moving about the kitchen, fixing dinner.

"Jamie is right next door. It will be so hard just being near him and I'd like to avoid it as much as possible. I just want to be happier."

She looked up to Jude then to Tommy. "Well, I still don't like the idea of you staying with Tommy."

"Mom, I just came back from a summer on tour, I could've gotten into so much trouble but you trusted me then. I'm asking you to trust me now."

"Maybe... School's starting soon you know."

"Yes, I know. How about I stay with Tommy until school starts, and if Jamie, Kat, and I are able to be around each other, I'll come back? And this has so many advantages to it. I mean, Tommy and I will be able to work when we're not at the studio. It will all work out for the best. Please?"

"Alright, but this is just temporary. As soon as you and Jamie settle your differences, you're moving back."

Jude smiled and jumped for joy. "Oh yes! Thank you mom!"

"And you," her mom said, pointing a large and very sharp knife at Tommy, "you lay a finger on my daughter; I will hire a hit man."

"That is definitely noted."

"With all that said, I think you should get your stuff together. Your suitcase from your tour is still packed. You might just want to grab a few more things."

"Thanks mom," she called again before racing up the stairs, Tommy following her.

"I can't believe she's actually letting me do this!" Jude cried as she dug through her drawers. "I mean, she's always so protective of me."

"But she is protecting you by letting you do this. She's protecting you from being near someone who really hurt you and who you don't want to see for now."

And right when Tommy finished speaking, there was a loud "tap" on Jude's window. They heard another and another until Jude opened the window.

She looked down and frowned at the sight. "Go away!" She shouted at Jamie.

"I just want to talk to you!" He called back.

"About what? How you stabbed me in the back?"

"C'mon Jude!"

Tommy came up behind her and shouted, "Get out of here!"

"So you're going to let him fight your battles now?" Jamie yelled.

"No he's protecting me!"

"From me?"

"Yeah, from you! It's tough just being around you right now, Jamie. That's why I'm going to live at Tommy's place for a while."

"You're going to live with him?"

"I'll see you in school, Jamie!" She closed the window muffling his voice.

"You just need to get away from him for a while," Tommy replied solemnly.

"Yeah." She finished packing her bag, grabbed her guitar and tour bag, and headed down the stairs. "Bye Mom," She said before leaving the house.

Tommy followed me out and we got into his car. "Jude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. "Just these encounters with Jamie are leaving me a little frazzled."

"Things will get better though, you know that right?"

"I guess…"

"They will."

"How do you know?"

"I didn't want to tell you this before but a while ago when Boyz Attack was just getting famous, I hooked up with my friend, Tiffany. We dated for a while, then I left for a tour."

"And let me guess, you came back and she hooked up with someone else?"

"Actually, I was with a different girl every night and when I came back, she broke up with me. Several pictures had appeared in a few magazines and she just couldn't take it. She broke my heart."

"But she had reason, no offense or anything."

"Yes, she did."

"But I didn't do anything! I didn't cheat on him… I could've hooked up for Speiderman for all he knows, but I didn't. I didn't deserve this."

"I know… We just need to get away from this place…" He started the car and we drove off.

She sang to herself quietly.

"You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless 

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21."

Tommy pulled up to his house and they both got out of the car. It was all pretty silent while Jude got her stuff into his house. It was just awkward; her moving into his house, and they weren't even in a relationship. He was just trying to protect her.

"Um, you want to go out to dinner or something?" Tommy asked me after a little while. "We could celebrate you moving in."

She forced a smile and nodded. "That'd be good."

Tommy could sense the stiffness in her voice. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sorry, I really don't mean to be a downer; I just don't feel like going out."

"No, it's cool. I understand. We can just hang out here." He sat down next to her and leaned back. "I'm really glad you won Instant Star."

"You are? You never seemed like you were…"

"But I am. You really deserve it."

"Funny how you say that. Sometimes I think that I'd be better off if Eden won. Because maybe Shay wouldn't have hurt me, maybe Jamie wouldn't have hurt me…"

Tommy filled in the rest of sentence in his head. _Maybe _I_ wouldn't have hurt you… _"Don't wish that. You would've been hurt by guys anyways…"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Thanks," she snapped.

"No, Jude, I didn't mean that. Guys are just stupid sometimes and they'll break up with a perfect girl like you for no reason."

"Perfect?"

"What?"

"You called me perfect…"

"I didn't mean… I just… you just… Oh hell!" He leaned over to Jude and kissed her with amazing force.

"Tommy," she breathed after he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

He stood up and backed away. "I-I don't know…" He ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

AN: I don't know why I'm not doing so well with the writing, just having trouble. Anyways, if you like this story, you'll probably like my other story, Returning Home, a lot better. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and I never will, unfortunately.

Chapter 5: Betrayals on All Levels

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Tommy banged on the door to the apartment. "Kwest! Dude, you in there?"

Kwest opened the door. "What do you want, T? It's midnight."

"I need to talk to you."

Kwest sighed. "C'mon in."

Tommy blew into the apartment in a frenzy and collapsed onto the couch.

"It's her again, isn't it?" Kwest was always good at telling what was bothering Tommy, since it was usually Jude.

"So she comes home from her tour to find out that Jamie and Kat got back together. She crashes at my place and then tries to kiss me. I shoot her down with the same reasons as always and when I wake up she's gone. She ran off and I find her beat-up downtown. So we convince her mom to let her stay with me until things between her and Jamie cool down. And then finally, when we get back to my house, I kiss her. Then when I pull away, all she has to say is, 'what are you doing?' Any ideas?"

"She's probably really confused. She tried to kiss you and you shot her down but then you go ahead and kiss her the next day. She just doesn't know what is going on with you and she doesn't know how to react to what you did. I suggest you talk to her. ASAP."

"The problem is I don't what is going on in my head either. I have no idea what I want and if I have no idea what I want, how am I supposed to explain to her why I did what I did?"

"Maybe you're feeling guilty that you didn't tell Jude about Jamie and Kat when you knew about it. I mean, dude, you talked to her every day but you couldn't seem to mention that you caught her boyfriend with her best friend. What's up with that?"

"She always seemed so happy and I didn't want to bring her down."

"What you need to do is stop trying to protect her, she can take care of herself."

Tommy stood up and said, "Thanks, man. I should go."

"I should really start charging you for this."

"Funny." Tommy left the apartment for his own house. He entered as quietly as he could so he wouldn't bother Jude.

She was sleeping peacefully. Her long red hair was draped over her face and her arms were hanging off the edge of the couch.

He walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her hair. He realized that there were red streaks running down her face from where her tears had been. He backed away, thinking of how much pain he caused her. _I've hurt her too much, I just don't want to anymore…_

Tommy woke the next morning, expecting Jude to be gone. And he expected right. She wasn't there, but at least he knew where she was this time. She had left a note saying that she had already left for G Major.

Jude was dazed and confused. She didn't know how to feel about what had happened with Tommy the night before. Maybe he was sick and he couldn't even control what the hell he was doing. She kept thinking of different reasons why he might've kissed her but none of them seemed real logical.

"You okay, Jude?" EJ asked her as she came into G Major.

"Fine, EJ," She snapped without meaning to.

"You alright, Jude?" Georgia questioned.

"I'm okay!" She screamed. "Will everyone just stop worrying about me?"

"Whoa, whoa, Jude, calm down," Kwest said, coming out of the studio. He grabbed hold of her arm. "C'mon, follow me." He pulled her back into the studio and sat her down. "Look, Tommy came to me last night and told me everything that happened."

She rolled her eyes. "Great," she mumbled.

He sat down in a chair across from her. "He is just as confused as you are. He got swept up in his emotions. With you running away, and him looking like a hero, it's the sort of thing where the hero gets the girl."

"I'm not a thing, I'm a person, and I don't belong to anyone."

"He knows that and so do I. He's just tired of seeing you get hurt by stupid guys."

"And I'm tired of being hurt by stupid guys. But what he doesn't get is that he's one of those guys…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "He keeps changing his mind and he doesn't realize that it's hurting me. So if he wants to keep me from being hurt, then he should stop hurting me."

"Tom just doesn't get it. He says he cares about you but the truth is he doesn't know if he wants you as more than a friend."

She started crying harder. "I asked him once why I was so easy for guys to give up. He didn't give me an answer, he just couldn't give me an answer."

"I could see why. I don't get it either. I also don't want you to be hurt anymore, by anyone, including Tommy." Kwest slid his hand over hers. "You deserve a guy that will treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Tommy came into G Major. "Hey, Georgia, where's Jude?"

"She's in the studio with Kwest. I'd be careful though, she seems a little upset," Georgia informed him.

"Thanks." He walked over to the studio door, and when he was about to open it, he saw Kwest inside holding Jude's hand. He watched as Kwest wiped tears off of her cheek and as she hugged him as tight as she usually hugged Tommy when someone had hurt her.

"Tommy doesn't deserve you…" Kwest whispered in her ear.

Jude sat there so overcome by emotion; Kwest was being so nice to her. He always had been; she could talk to him about Tommy and any other guy that hurt her.

He placed his other hand gently on the back of her neck and all at the same time, he leaned in towards her and pulled her towards him. They're faces got closer and closer until their lips collided.

To Jude it felt like her problems were disappearing, to Tommy they were just getting started.

Tommy entered the room quietly and cleared his throat loudly.

The two disengaged from each other.

"Well, lookie here," Tommy said in a smug voice. "Isn't this pleasant?"

"Tommy, dude, I can explain," Kwest stammered.

"Don't bother," Tommy snapped. "I came to you man! I told you how I felt about this girl, and you stabbed me in the back!"

"She's not your freaking property, Tom! She is a person! A girl who I've really liked for a long time! But I couldn't make a move because you wanted her! Now you've hurt her like all the other guys before you! So now I have a chance and I'm taking it! Get over it!"

Tommy looked from Kwest to Jude.

"I'm sorry, Tom, he-he is a good guy and he takes care of me as much as you do. And now that you're hurting me, I need someone who can help me," Jude said. She clamped onto Kwest's arm and looked away from Tom.

"Tommy, just let it go, it's over," Kwest replied.

Tom's face turned an angry red. His fury got the best of him. He lost all control.

"Tom!" Jude screeched. "Tommy stop!"

AN: I know, it's kind of out there and still really bad writing but like I said before, I'm having fun writing it. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned Instant Star, I don't.

Chapter 6: Fight for love

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! And just to remind you all, this is a TommyJude pairing. But I might write another fic with a JudeKwest pairing, if I get enough requests for it.

"Tommy, stop it!" Jude screeched at the top of her lungs.

Tommy didn't listen he seemed to have lost control as well as his mind. He had Kwest pinned to the ground. "You betrayed me!" He punched Kwest again.

"Tom!" Jude screamed again. She pulled on Tommy's shoulders hoping that he would get up, leaving Kwest alone. When that didn't work, she put herself between the two of them and pushed Tommy back. "Tommy, stop! This is not Kwest's fault!"

"Then who's is it?"

"Mine, yours, just not Kwest's!"

"I really care about you Jude! And he knows that but he made a move on you anyways!"

"That kiss was just as much my fault as it was his!"

"No, it wasn't! I saw his hand on the back of your neck, he forced you!"

"He didn't force me to do anything!"

"But I really care about you!"

"You don't know what you care about! Make up your damn mind! You want me or you don't!"

Tommy looked at the floor then back at her. "I- I don't know, Jude. I care about you. We just can't be…"

"Then…" She knelt down next to Kwest. "I'm done."

"Done? What so you mean?"

"No more games, no more waiting for you to come around. I mean it; we're never going to happen and you know it. I'm done."

"Jude, you didn't give me anytime to think."

"You've had plenty of time, Tommy. Besides if you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't need to think."

"Jude, this isn't fair to me…"

"No, it isn't fair to me. I'm the one that got hurt this time."

He pulled open the door and looked back at her. "I'll see you at home," he snapped before slamming the door.

Kwest sat up.

Jude hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry, I never thought Tommy would be like this. It's not like I haven't been with other guys before."

"Not guys like me, not his friend," Kwest muttered. "Not guys that he confided in, not guys he trusted."

"If he wants me to be happy, then who I'm with shouldn't even matter, even if it is you."

"Don't let Tommy get to you."

"I'll try not to." She placed her had on the side of his face and he recoiled in pain. "I'm going to get you some ice."

"Thanks."

Jude left the studio and stepped into the lobby, walking over to a mini fridge.

"Miss me already?" She heard a voice ask from behind her.

She dug through the fridge looking for some ice. "Just getting some ice for Kwest. Why don't you just go home, Tom?" She grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around some ice.

"That would be admitting that he won," Tommy replied, sounding hurt.

She slammed the fridge door and turned to face him. "I am not a trophy or a prize or your property. Get that through your thick skull!" She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "Let me go."

He pressed his lips against hers and let her go. "You fell for Kwest so fast, I thought maybe you could fall for me again."

Her face was stiff. "I got to help Kwest." She walked towards the studio and said, "Just go home." She then entered the studio. "Hey," said to Kwest.

"Tom bugging you?" He asked.

She sat down next to him and held the ice to his face. "You could say that."

"Why'd he kiss you?"

"I tell him that I'm not a prize, I'm not a trophy but he doesn't get it."

"Tommy will never admit that he can't have something."

"I don't know about that…"

"Trust me, I've known Tom since he was Little Tommy Q. and he will _never_ admit that he can't have something or someone."

She kissed him on the forehead. "But he can't have me. Just 'cause he doesn't have any feelings doesn't mean that I'll take all his shit."

He wrapped his hand in her hair and said, "Whoa, calm down. He's got you all worked up. This is how he gets girls. He gets them upset and confused and then he makes his move. He's not a good guy, Jude."

"But it's Tommy, I know him."

"And I know him a lot better than you. He tells me things that he wouldn't tell any girl."

"Right…"

Kwest removed the ice from his face and kissed Jude softly.

"Look, I should go back to Tom's," she whispered.

"You're still staying with him? After all he's done?"

"I don't really have a choice. If I switched, my mom would flip. I just need to stay where I am."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You will." She kissed him on the forehead once again before leaving G Major.

She didn't to Tommy's right away. She wandered around downtown and looked around the music store that Jamie had told her about.

She finally got to Tommy's by 9 but he was stowed away in his room. Jude thought it was best to leave him alone.

AN: I know, still bad writing but I'm trying to do better. Sorry that this chapter's so short, having a little writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sooooooo tired of putting this… I don't own the show.

Chapter 7: Tricks for the Best

Tommy was pacing around his room with wild thoughts floating around in his head. How could Kwest do this to him? He knew how he felt about her! What kind of friend was he? And Jude! How could she even _want _to be with him?

No matter how he thought about the situation, it seemed like he had lost Jude forever.

He woke up the next morning, hoping to see her. They hadn't talked since their encounter in the lobby the day before which was hard to do when they lived together.

She had left a note saying that she already left for G Major. The sheet of paper was crumpled and it looked as if she wrote something more but erased it.

Tommy jumped into his blue viper and headed towards G Major.

Jude entered the lobby and Kwest greeted her with a kiss. "How's my little rock star?"

"I'm okay…" She replied in an unconvincing tone. "Tommy is freezing me out. When I got home last night, he was closed in his room."

"I don't see why he's mad at you, I betrayed him."

"You don't have to step back just because Tommy likes me."

"C'mon let's get to work." He put his arm around her waist and walked her into the studio. "Just don't let it get to you."

"I won't."

Tommy entered G Major and removed his sunglasses. "Hey EJ," he called.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She replied as she walked over to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "It must be really killing you…"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm not blind, Tommy."

"Okay, either tell me what you're talking about or I'm walking away."

"I'm talking about Jude."

"What about her?" He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to admit it.

"Her… and Kwest."

"I still don't know what you're getting at."

"Stop playing dumb, you like her and you can't stand to see them like this."

"EJ, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, if I can just hear you admit it."

"Fine, I really like Jude. It just really hurts that Kwest would do this to me."

"Maybe he's not doing it to you, he doing it for you."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Just go and get to work." She pushed him towards the studio before walking off.

He rolled his eyes and entered.

Jude and Kwest were listening to a recently recorded song. They were leaning back in their chairs, with their feet up on the edge of the control counter and his arm draped around her shoulders. Her head was nestled against his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. When they noticed that Tommy had showed up, they sat up straight, took their feet off the counter, and backed away from each other.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me!" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, we were just listening to my latest…" She explained.

"You don't have to explain anything to him," Kwest said sharply.

"Shut up, Kwest," Tom snapped.

"Guys, don't start," she demanded.

"Tom, why don't you get out of here? I've got a handle on things here," Kwest added.

"You've sure got a handle on things," Tom replied, motioning towards Jude.

"Hey!" She barked.

"Jude, you need to stay away from a hostile environment. Why don't we go out tonight?" Kwest interrupted.

"Don't do this just to piss me off," Tom responded.

"Um, sure, Kwest, that'd be great," she answered.

Tommy scoffed and stormed off.

That night, Tommy heard her laugh through the door. She wasn't alone though, he could tell. All in all, she sounded happy and that was what was most important.

The door swung open and she stumbled in with Kwest right behind her. Her laugh stopped when she saw Tommy sitting on the couch. "Oh, sorry, Tom, I thought you would be asleep by now, it's like one in the morning."

"I was just up thinking…"

"Thinking?"

"About you."

"I'll be right back," Kwest said uncomfortably. He walked down the hall with no real destination.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"Tom, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you."

"You just need to know how I feel about you."

"You don't know! That's just it!"

"That's what I've been thinking about…"

"You know as well as I that even if you figured out that you really cared about me, that I'm with Kwest."

"But you just need to know!"

"I don't need to know!"

"Yes you do!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because Jude! I love you!"

Her breath left her for a moment of shock. "You… You what?"

His voice became soft. "I love you, Jude Harrison." He leaned towards her.

"Wait, Tom, what about Kw-" She was cut off by his kiss and her eyes drifted shut.

Then there was a clap of hands. Followed by another and another.

The two disengaged and turned to see Kwest standing at the end of the hall clapping.

"Oh, Kwest…" She squeaked.

"Finally," he replied with a smile.

"What?" She replied.

"EJ and I were so tired of you guys torturing yourselves. So we devised a plan to get you together and it finally worked."

"So that's what EJ meant by you weren't doing this to me, you were doing it for me?" Tommy broke in.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything but yeah."

"And everything that just happened was fake?" Jude asked.

"Sorry, Jude, you're just not my type."

"That's alright, Kwest," she answered with a smile.

"You brought us together, man, we owe you," Tom added.

"Just be at the studio tomorrow." He left the house without another word.

AN: Sneaky, sneaky. Anyways, please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned Instant Star, or Tim Rozon, I don't.

Chapter 8: Old friends rear their ugly heads.

"We still can't tell anyone, can we?" Jude asked Tommy as they stood outside G Major.

"Afraid not…" Tommy replied with a shrug.

"Okay, just trying to make sure I know the rules."

"Oh, don't be like that. You know why we can't say anything, I wish we could but we can't."

"I know." She gave a half-smile and entered G Major.

She felt him follow her into the studio. His presence was warming to her and she felt safer when he was around.

"Let's get to work," Tommy said.

"Alright…" She wandered into the recording studio, put the headphones on, and gave a nod to Tommy.

She began to pour her heart and soul into her voice.

You never lied to me not once   
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21   
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Tommy came in over the intercom. "That was great, Jude, take five."

She nodded and left the recording booth.

Tommy looked over at Kwest. "You too."

Kwest just smiled and left.

Jude came in after he had gone.

"Powerful," Tommy said.

"I felt powerful," she replied.

"When you sang it this time, it was about us, wasn't it?"

"Just a little. Don't look into it. I understand why we have to be secret."

"I know…"

She ran her hand through her hair. "Um, are we done for today? School's starting tomorrow and I should get my stuff together."

"Oh, right. I guess I'll see you at home." He looked around to make sure that no one was looking before kissing her.

She opened the door and smiled back at him. "Bye, Tom." She left the studio. She was about to leave G Major when she saw a familiar face enter the lobby. "Chaz?"

The guy turned around to face Jude. She was right, it was none other than Chaz Blackburn, former Boyz Attack member, standing in the lobby. "Jude!" He called as he came over and hugged her. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay," she replied. "I got back from my first tour a little while back and it's been a little downhill from there."

"Well, where's Tommy? I want to see how he's doing."

"Um, he's in the studio."

He patted her shoulder. "Thanks." She followed him into the studio.

"T!" He said once he saw Tommy. "What's up?"

_AN: Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I'm having a little writer's block. I'm also working on my other fanfics: Returning Home and a new one called Fall Down and Up, which is a Kwest Jude fic. Anyways R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Really, do you think that I'd be writing this if I owned Instant Star? I think not…

Chapter 9: Friend of the boy variety.

Jude braced herself for a huge explosion from Tommy.

He gave Chaz a huge smile. "Hey man! How's it going?"

"It's going good. The tour just ended and we're back here now," Chaz replied.

"That's so cool. Oh, you remember Jude, right?"

"Yeah, of course. No one could forget such a beautiful young girl like her." He smiled at her.

She blushed and smiled back. Is he hitting on me?

"Um, yeah, she's hard to forget," Tommy agreed uncomfortably. Is he hitting on her?

"How'd your tour go, Jude?" He asked her.

"It went okay, it's a little weird being back," she replied.

"Yeah, it was a little weird being back from my first tour too. Especially since this guy," he slapped Tommy's shoulder, "got married."

Tommy gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"I've heard the story once, my old friend, Jamie, gave him hell for it."

"Well, Jamie can burn in hell," Tommy mumbled.

"Stop," she demanded.

"Is there a reason why Tommy hates this Jamie?" Chaz inquired.

"Um, Jamie was my best friend. We started dating right before I left for my tour. Then when I came back, I found out that he and his ex-girlfriend had hooked up. So it's been a little rough since I got back," she explained.

"Oh, that's got to be tough." He hugged Jude tightly.

"It is…"

He pulled away from her, keeping a grip on her arms, and looked down at her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

Tommy could see Jude was uncomfortable and trying to pull her arms away from Chaz. "So, Chaz, you just stopped by to see how I'm doing?"

He looked up to Tommy but still kept his grip on Jude. "Pretty much, just checking on an old friend."

"That's cool."

Jude was still obviously uncomfortable. She had so many thoughts buzzing through her head. One in particular.

"Hands!" Tommy yelled at Shay, whose hands had gone a little far below the waist.

"The hands are fine," Darius insisted.

Jude looked over to Darius. "No," she demanded. "It's my body and I decide where his hands go." She moved his hands to her waist. "Thanks. I'm ready…"

She was uneasy then and she was uneasy now.

"Jude? You with us?" Chaz asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied, trying to squirm her arms out of his grasp.

"Dude, Chaz, I think you should let go of Jude's arms."

"Oh, wow, sorry." He let go.

She gave Tommy a look that screamed, "Thank you!"

"So this thing with your ex-friend has left you single?" Chaz asked.

She looked over to Tom for an answer and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm single, but why does it matter?"

"Just kind of wondering if…" He started.

Georgia and EJ came into the studio. "Oh, hi, Chaz. I didn't know you were back," Georgia said.

"Just got back," he replied.

"So what's going on in here?" EJ asked.

"Um, Chaz was just about to ask me something…" Jude answered.

"Yeah," Tommy added through clenched teeth, "what were you going to ask her?"

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to maybe go out to dinner tomorrow?" He glanced over with a hopeful look.

"I-I, um…" She looked over to Tommy, hoping to get an answer.

Tommy looked just as panicked as Jude felt. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh that'd be great!" EJ squealed nearly jumping up and down. "That's great publicity!"

"Yeah, Jude, you should," Georgia agreed.

"Um…" She looked back over to Tommy, who shrugged before nodding dejectedly. "Yeah, that'd be great."

_AN: Dun Dun Dun! Lol! Anyways, R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not my property…

Chapter 10: A little too friendly…

Jude stumbled her way into Tommy's house with her arms full of shopping bags. "A little help!" She called to Tommy.

He ran over to her and grabbed a couple of the bags out of her hands. "Have fun shopping?"

"It was just school shopping. Backpacks, notebooks (which I secretly use to write songs), and pens; loads of fun." I set my bags down and crashed on the couch. "God, I'm so tired. I just came back from a tour and I did not carry as much as I have to in my backpack."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know…" He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

She sat there for a moment without a word. "Are you okay with the Chaz thing?"

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"Well, you just seemed like you wanted to rip his head off."

"I think I have a right… You're my girlfriend, secret one but still my girlfriend, and I feel really uncomfortable with you dating Chaz."

"This is a fake date for me."

"Not for him."

"If you want, I can tell him about us. We could pull a stunt, trick everyone into thinking that we're together, even though you and I are.

" I'm not so sure I want Chaz to know…"

"Please!" She whined giving him puppy dog eyes. "It'd be fun! And we could throw Georgia off guard. I have a feeling that she's catching onto us. Please?"

"Tell him if you want."

"Yay! It will make it so much easier… Now, I got to get some sleep, school tomorrow."

"Right," he replied. He kissed her on the forehead. "Night." He left the room.

Jude walked into the classroom, happiness disappearing. "Oh, haven't I suffered enough?"

Jamie and Kat were standing in the classroom, turning to look at me. "I think we're the ones that have suffered," Kat snapped.

"Oh please! You are the one that got him to cheat on me!"

"Right! And you're the bitch that got him to break up with me in the first place!"

"Not my fault that he wanted to come to my performance more than your stupid fashion show."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jamie asked.

"No!" We shouted at him.

"Kat, this whole fight is not my fault! You hooked up with him when I was gone!"

"Not my fault either! He wanted this as much as I did!"

"You bi-"

"Don't finish that thought, Ms. Harrison," the teacher said, entering the classroom. "Take your seats."

She took a seat and glared daggers over at Kat.

Jude looked down at the glass of Dr. Pepper in her hand. She set it back down on the white tablecloth that was covering the table. She didn't fit in at places like this; fancy restaurants where all the hot celebrities went and where you were seen as someone important.

She slouched farther down in her seat and peered over the table to Chaz. This wasn't right. Chaz was Tommy's former band mate. Sure, they ended the band on bad terms but they were friends now. Of course, Chaz didn't know about her and Tommy, and if he did, he probably wouldn't have asked her out.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Jude," Chaz said to her.

She sat up in her chair and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Chaz."

"So how was your day?"

"Oh my god, the worst first day of school ever…"

"Sometimes I forget that you're still in school…"

"I don't act my age sometimes."

"Why was school so bad?"

"I told you about the whole Jamie thing, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I go to school with him, and he and Kat (his ex-girlfriend) were there and let's just say the word bitch was thrown around a lot."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah. But I'm glad we did this too."

"I mean, I wanted to ask you out before my tour but it seemed like Tommy liked you and I just didn't want to get in the way."

"Tommy and I couldn't have been together if we wanted to be. He's my producer."

"That's true but I could just feel this connection between you two. Although, I'm glad you aren't together."

"Well…" She leaned over the table so she could whisper to him. "I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone."

He leaned into hear. "Okay…"

"I kind of am in a relationship with someone."

"But you said you weren't."

"Because I can't tell anyone about it."

He smiled. "You're with Tommy, aren't you?"

"Shh!" She hissed, holding up a finger to her mouth.

"You are!"

"Yes! Now, quiet. Listen, you can't tell anyone. Tommy could get fired."

"So why'd you go out with me?"

"Didn't you see Tommy signaling me? Georgia was catching on and we needed to throw her off."

"What about EJ?"

"She already knows; she and Kwest hooked me and Tommy up."

"So this is a fake date?"

"Yes… Maybe in a line of many…"

He smile, confused. "What?"

"I was talking to Tommy and we think that it would be a good idea to maybe make this a fake relationship. We could fool everyone."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

He thought for a moment. "I'm in."

AN: Uh oh, what will happen? Only I know, I'll give you a hint though. Remember, Tommy knew about the JamieKat thing when Jude was on tour and he never told her. Anyways, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything else I refer to.

Chapter 11: Fake boyfriend

"Look at this," EJ said shoving a magazine at Jude. "It's front page news. 'Former Boyz Attack member, Chaz Blackwell, and last year's Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, the new hot couple?' It's such great publicity!"

She gave the magazine back. "Cool, EJ."

"So is it true? You and Chaz are dating?"

"Yes, it's true."

"That's so great!" She hugged me before running off.

Tommy came up to me. "So, it's working. Everyone really believes that you're together."

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad of an idea, now was it?"

"No, it wasn't. It has definitely thrown Georgia off."

"Exactly my point."

"Hey, Jude!" Chaz called as he entered G Major.

"You invited him here?" Tommy mumbled.

"Well, I used to invite Shay here when we were going out. I have to make this thing look real."

"I guess you're right."

"You ready?" Chaz asked Jude.

"Totally."

He grabbed her hand before dragging her off into Studio A.

"I don't like this at all…" He mumbled to himself.

"Well, I should say not," a voice said behind him.

"Yeah, I mean she's my g-" He turned around and saw Georgia standing there.

"She's your what?" Her smirk scared him.

"Do I have to answer?"

"No, I know already."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's unbelievably obvious."

"Well, great, the only reason why she agreed to go out with Chaz was so we could throw you off."

"Too late."

"I figured that."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah." He paused. "Jude and I are in trouble, aren't we?"

"Um, no, other producers have crossed that line before. And I see no reason to punish you."

"Thanks, Georgia. You have no idea what that means to me."

"I think I do."

"I need to go talk to Jude."

"You better."

He ran off over to Studio A and entered. "What's up?"

She smirked. "Not much. We're just talking about how this thing is going to work. Like first kiss, dates, et cetera."

"Okay, well, I have interesting news. Georgia knows."

"She knows?"

"She knows."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did you get fired? I'm so sorry!" She wrapped him in a hug. "It's all my fault!"

"Whoa, easy, Girl," he replied. "I'm not fired. She's okay with it."

"What?"

"She's okay with it. She said other producers have this before and that there wasn't anything to punish me for."

"Oh, Tommy! This is so great!" She let go of him.

"So we don't have to do this anymore."

She bit her bottom lip. "Well, don't you think that it will be weird to the press if we break up after like, three days?"

"I guess…"

"I know that it must seem weird that I'd want to continue this even though we don't have to. But think that if you were a member of the press and after two days the new 'hot couple' broke up. What would you think? I'd think foul play."

"I guess you're right."

"But, Tom," Chaz finally spoke, "I want you to be involved in every decision in this. I want you to figure out a suitable length of time before we 'break up'. None of this happens without your consent."

Tommy thought it over before speaking again. "Alright, but every little detail is discussed with me."

"Okay, reasonable thing to ask," Chaz agreed.

"So, first things first, the break up. How long?" Tommy asked.

"Month and a half?" Jude suggested.

"Awesome," Chaz said.

"Now, kisses…" He spat the word out with difficulty.

"The first one has to be big," Jude added. "I'm thinking maybe a movie premiere or some hot party, somewhere where it will be seen and people will know that it's the first kiss." She glared at Chaz. "No tongue. If I even detect a hint of tongue, I'll bite it off. Got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"The rest of the time kisses on the cheek, unless it's a formal thing then a quick kiss," she finished.

"That works for me," Tommy agreed.

"All clear," Chaz added.

"Nice."

The studio door opened and Jamie stood there. "Jude…" He seemed tired and in an almost drunken-state.

"Jamie, what do you want?" Her voice was tough but she was really worried on the inside.

"I- I can't sl-sleep, I- I can't eat. I w-want you b-back."

"Jamie, have you been drinking?"

"Y-yes…"

AN: Poor Jamie. Poor everyone. Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: How do you know that I don't own Instant Star? I could be the owner. Okay I really don't own it but I can dream, can't I?

Chapter 12: The drunken truth

"Jamie, where the hell did you get booze?" Jude said to him sternly.

"There were in the cabinet that my parents thought I didn't know about. I mean, c'mon, you and I snuck into it before," he explained. "You found it."

Jude thought about it for a minute.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Jamie called as he and Jude entered the empty house. He looked back at her. "Looks like no one's home."

"That's cool," she replied.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure." She set her backpack down and followed him into the kitchen.

He looked in the fridge. "There's nothing, sorry."

"Hey, what's in this cupboard?" She pointed to a cupboard that he had never seen before.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." He opened it and found several bottles of vodka, whiskey, and gin. He grabbed a bottle of vodka before grabbing some glasses.

"Jamie! You can't be serious! We're 15!"

He poured some into each glass. "C'mon, aren't you curious? We have six more years before we can legally drink this stuff." He handed her a glass.

She sniffed it before taking a drink. "Oh, this stuff is disgusting."

Jude shook the thought out of her head. "Okay, so I found it. Jamie, what are you thinking? Drinking?"

"I miss you, Jude. I miss walking home with you, I miss hanging out with you, I just miss you."

She looked at Chaz and Tommy then back at Jamie. "Come with me." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of studio A so Tommy didn't have to here this. "Jamie, you made your choice. You wanted Kat and that's who you got."

"Jude, please, I want us to be friends again."

"Jamie, you saw what happened on the first day of school. I can't even be around Kat. It's not worth it." She turned to walk back into the studio but Jamie grabbed her hand. She glanced over to him. "Let go." She tried to pull her hand away but he just held on. "Jamie, let go!"

He got on his knees and held onto her hand harder. "Please, Jude, please, just come back. Things are different this time."

"Look, I'm with Tommy, and pretending to be with Chaz, and you want me back? After you had cheated on me? Jamie, don't waste my time." She tried to pull her hand away again.

He stood up and pushed her against the wall. "Please, Jude."

Chaz and Kwest had to hold Tommy back from storming out there and ripping Jamie's head off.

"I just want you back," Jamie whispered.

"You're drunk."

"But I know what I'm talking about."

"You cheated on me, you hurt me! And Tommy was there to help me through! You just don't get it!"

He backed away from her. "You know you're precious, Tommy?" He shouted. "He's not so innocent in all this!"

"What are you talking about? He wasn't the one who hurt me, Jamie!"

"He knew all along!"

Her eyes widened.

"Shit…" Tommy muttered.

"How much vodka did you drink?" She yelled at Jamie.

"It's true! It's not the vodka talking! Tommy came by your house to see Sadie and he decided to come see how I was doing. He found me and Kat together! He knew all along! And he talked to you every day! Did he ever tell you?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Jamie, go away."

He backed away and finally left G Major.

She turned and reentered Studio A. She walked towards Tommy. "You knew? And you never told me? I can't believe you!"

"Jude, please understand! I didn't want to hurt you!" Tommy called.

"Well, you did!" She slapped him across the face and ran out of G Major.

"Dude, you fucked up," Kwest told him.

Chaz ran after Jude. "Jude! Wait!"

She stopped running and let him catch up to her. "I can't believe he knew all along and he never told me."

He hugged her and let her head rest on his chest. "It'll be okay."

_AN: Chaz is unbelievably sly. Anyways, R&R!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 13: Sneak in and out

It happened the next day at a premiere party. She didn't even remember what the premiere it was but she remembered the kiss. It happened in a public place like it was planned to but it wasn't the last on-the-mouth kiss, even when they weren't in public.

"Tommy's okay with this?" Chaz asked Jude.

"I don't care what he says at this point," she replied. "In my eyes, we're over."

"He screwed up."

"He knew that my boyfriend was cheating on me, that's a huge screw up. I still can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned down and kissed me.

"We aren't in public," I said. "It's just G Major."

"I really like you, Jude. I know that you still have feelings for Tommy but I thought maybe you could give me a shot."

"You're a great guy, Chaz. But like you said, I still have feelings for Tommy."

"I like you, Jude. I only wish you liked me too." He kissed her again, with more force this time.

She was taken aback by this second kiss. Was she starting to like him? She had no idea what she was thinking anymore. "You want to come back to my place? Well Tommy's place?"

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to come back with me."

"Okay."

Jude opened the door to Tommy's and let Chaz in. His lips met hers and they stepped backwards together over to the couch. They dropped down onto it and stretched out, lips still locked.

His hand slid under the side of her shirt. He started kissing her neck and let his hands rest on her stomach.

"Not what I want to see guys," Tommy said as he entered the room.

The two sat up immediately and scooted away from each other. "Tommy, I didn't know you were home."

"Well, you should have."

"Um, Tommy, we didn't mean for you to see this," Chaz added.

"Then why are you guys doing it?"

Chaz opened his mouth to speak but he closed it a second later.

"I thought we had a deal, Chaz. You and Jude were to have a fake relationship that was exposed to the public only. This is definitely not a public place. And besides, you were only going to have one major kiss and that was at the premiere party yesterday. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Um…"

"Things changed, Tommy," Jude snapped.

"No, they didn't Jude."

"Yes, they did! You lied to me, Tommy! So in my eyes, we're not you and me anymore! You are Tommy and I am Jude, there is no we!"

"Jude, I love you!"

"If you really loved me, Tommy, you wouldn't have lied! The relationship between me and Chaz is real now, get over it!"

"I should go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jude," Chaz said. He kissed her and left the house.

"You're not serious are you, Jude? With him?"

Her face was hurt, like she didn't want this conversation to go on. "Yeah, I'm with him."

He looked just as hurt as she did. "Okay, as long as you're happy, I don't care. Night, Jude."

"Night, Tom."

AN: I just love to torture everyone. Sorry it's so short but I'm having writer's block. I think I might end it soon, not sure. Give me ideas! Please, R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 14: Dream a Dream

Jude tossed in her sleep, her mind wandering around and mixing memories.

In her mind, she was back at Kat's 15the birthday party, playing a game of spin-the-bottle. Of course she never had kissed any of the guys but it was still fun to play. But as she looked around, it wasn't the same as it was back then. Kat wasn't there, or any of the other girls for that matter. A guy from her present time had replaced every guy that had been there. There was Kwest, Tommy, and Chaz, the only one that was the same was Jamie.

Jude grabbed the bottle and spun it. Then all of the sudden, it was like she was viewing it from the bottle and she just spun around very fast, not seeing who she was passing. Soon she began to slow down. The guys became clearer: Chaz, Tommy, Kwest, Jamie, Chaz. It was all so confusing to her. The bottle slowed down even more. It was almost to a complete stop somewhere between Tommy and Chaz.

She shot up from her deep sleep with a scream. She fell from the couch, scratching her arm on the corner of the coffee table. "Ow!" She screeched.

Tommy ran out into the front room, in a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt. "You okay?" He ran over to her and helped her up onto the couch.

"I'm fine, Tommy," she said. "Don't need to go into hero mode for me."

"Sorry, just whenever I see a damsel in distress, I have to go to the rescue."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm not even a damsel."

He examined the scratch on her arm. "Well, it's not too bad."

"I knew it wasn't."

"Be right back." He got up and left the room, only to return with a band-aid in his hand. He sat down next to her and put it on her. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I just, don't want to let you go after only having you for such a short time."

"I know. I'm really sorry too. I didn't mean for you to see that. I didn't think you were home."

"It's okay, this place is kind of like your home for the time being too."

"But I still feel really stupid about it happening like that."

"You shouldn't. If you want to be with Chaz, that's up to you." He paused and looked up from her arm. Jude was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. She eventually looked him in the eye. "Are you happy with him?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Think?"

"Tommy, I like him, I do, but I can't help to think that I hurt you more than I should've. Earlier today was a fluke, I was just blinded by Chaz's charm." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Does Chaz know that?"

"I don't think so. Did you know that when I moved in?"

"I did. You're sweet and you love music and you're beautiful. If Chaz wants to go further than you're ready for, then he doesn't see that." He stood up. "We should both get some sleep." He turned to walk away.

Jude's mind flashed back to her dream. The bottle finally stopped… on Tommy.

"Tommy!" She called getting up.

He turned around and caught her in a hug. "Wha-"

"I've made a mistake! I don't want to be with Chaz!"

"I- I want…"

"What?"

"You." He kissed her softly.

"All I have to do is tell Chaz…"

Jude sat there with a sadness filling her. "Chaz, I'm really sorry. But I just don't feel the same way with you as I feel with Tommy. But I really do like you."

"It's okay, I get it," he replied. "And I think we should maybe break off the fake relationship too, it's for the best."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He stood up, kissed her forehead, and left the studio. "Hey EJ," he said to her, "call any tabloid, tell them that me and Jude have broken up." He continued towards the door.

"I'm sorry about this," Tommy told him.

He stopped in his tracks and glared over to Tommy. "You'll be sorry about this, Tommy, I mean it." And with that, he left G Major.

_AN: Hm… I wonder what Chaz meant by that… Oh wait! I know! HA! Anyways, R&R!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 15: Shoot for the sky

"I guess Jude with any Boyz Attack member is good publicity," EJ said, handing Jude and Tommy a tabloid.

The two looked over it and Tommy read aloud. "Front cover. 'Boyz Attack Dater.' Aren't you special?" He added to Jude.

"Just read," she replied.

" Okay. 'It seems like just yesterday that former Boyz Attack member, Chaz Blackwell, and first Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, had started dating. Yesterday, it was reported by an anonymous source (AN: It was EJ, like Chaz told her to) that Blackwell and Harrison have separated. We weren't informed why. It was also reported that Tommy Quincy, another former Boyz Attack member, and Harrison have started dating. Is this Jude's match? We may know soon.' Wow."

"Oh my god, my match? What kind of crack are they smoking?"

"We could be each others' matches."

"Well, I mean, I'm just not looking for a life-time partner right now, since I'm only 16."

"Yeah, I totally get it." They both leaned back in their chairs and Tommy draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Jude asked him.

"After all we've been put through, I sure hope so."

Jude gave out a laugh. "I do too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned to her and gave her a kiss. "I'm so glad we don't have to hide this anymore."

She smiled up at him. "I am too. We never could be sitting here like this if no one knew."

"It's so nice; no more secrets, no more hiding. It's perfect."

"Exactly my point."

He kissed her forehead when Georgia came into the room. "Hey, Georgia," Tommy said.

"Hi, guys, um, Chaz is in the lobby, he wants to talk to you both," she replied.

"Both of us?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, the both of you." She turned around and went back into the lobby.

They stood up and walked over to Chaz.

"Hey, Chaz, what'd you want to talk to us about?" Jude said to him.

Chaz stared down at the floor. "It's nothing much… Just this." He opened a side of his jacket to reveal a gun tucked into his pocket.

She took a step back. "A-a gun? Chaz what are you doing?"

Tommy pushed her behind him. "What's going on Chaz?"

Chaz fingered the gun. "I love Jude and you took her from me."

She tried to step forward. "Chaz, with all-do respect, I chose him over you."

Tommy pushed her behind him a second time. "Jude, stop." He looked back at Chaz. "Take it easy, Chaz, we can all talk about this, calmly."

Chaz pulled the gun from his pocket and held it in front of him, aimed at Tommy. "No we can't." Everyone in the lobby started screaming and ran off.

Jude stepped out in front of Tommy. "Please, Chaz, just calm down."

"Jude!" Tommy scoffed, pushing her behind him again, facing her this time. "Don't, I can handle this."

"Oh c'mon, I can handle myself."

"This is so cute…" Chaz muttered. "They're fighting over who doesn't get shot, how sweet." He cocked the gun.

Tommy turned to face Chaz. "Don't do this Chaz, we can figure this out."

"I already have, Tom, this is the answer." His hand started shaking. "You made the wrong choice, Jude."

She peered out from behind Tommy.

"We could've been great together, but you wanted him… Now you must pay."

And with that, there was a loud gunshot that filled the lobby of G Major.

AN: Oh no! What happened? Only I know! Actually… I haven't decided what happened. I'm thinking on it but if you have suggestions, let me know. Also, I know it may seem like I ripped this off from the Degrassi episode, "Time Stands Still" but I didn't mean to. Anyways, I will greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Please be brutally honest.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 16: Bleed for me

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and suggestions! Check out the direction that I decided to go in!

Jude breathed slowly and choppily. She had her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Oh… my… God…" She managed to stutter. She looked down at the person in front of her. Tears started falling from her eyes as she began to sob. She dropped to her knees.

"Jude…" Tommy muttered just as shocked. He grabbed her shoulders.

She kept sobbing. "She… she jumped… in front… of me. She… saved… me."

"I… know," he replied somberly. He gripped her tighter, frightened by the body in front of him and Jude.

"EJ, wake up!" Kwest was saying to her.

Chaz had dropped the gun out of astonishment and backed away.

Georgia was standing off in the corner, sobbing quietly.

"The police are on the way, it'll be okay, Jude," Tommy told her.

She looked to the floor and a few feet from her was the gun, sitting in all its wicked glory. She reached for it, picking it up and standing. She held her arm out, aiming towards Chaz.

"Jude, don't!" Tommy yelled at her.

"But he deserves it!" She cried. "He shot EJ!"

Tommy grabbed the gun from her and let it hit the floor. "Don't, Jude. He shot EJ, I know but if you shot him, then you'd be as bad as him."

She turned around and buried her face into his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

He lowered slowly to the floor, taking her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her head against his shoulder. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down. "Medical help is on the way, someone will help EJ soon."

"It's not fair," she sobbed.

"I know," he replied. "I know."

The paramedics entered G Major and left with EJ in their custody. They didn't say anything to anybody; they just took her and left.

The policemen came in next to take Chaz away. They cuffed him and said, "Ms. Harrison, you'll have to be a witness a the trial. You too, Mr. Quincy."

"Right," Tommy replied.

"Jude, EJ shouldn't have been shot," Chaz told her as he was being pulled away. "You should have."

"Go to hell, Chaz," Tommy shot back.

"You won't be able to protect her forever, Quincy, and when that day comes, you'll be sorry."

"Keep moving!" The cops snapped at Chaz as they continued pulling him away.

Tommy ran his fingers through Jude's hair and just sat in the middle of the lobby floor.

"Tommy," Jude mumbled. "I was so scared for you."

"Why? He wasn't trying to shoot me."

"But he made it seem like he was going to, I thought I was going to lose you."

"No, don't be scared for me. Be scared for yourself, he actually shot at you, you could've died."

That thought made her cry harder. "EJ, could be dead… She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"I don't know, Jude, I really don't know."

"I want her to be. I don't want her to die because of me."

"She won't. I promise." I hope she doesn't.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it, or cried at the fact that EJ got shot. Please review and everyone knows how I like people to be brutally honest. Coming up: EJ in the hospital and Chaz on trial._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and I'm about ready to lose my mind if I have to say that again. And that would actually happen if my mind wasn't lost already. I also don't own the Evanescence song, Imaginary.

Chapter 17: Paper Flower.

G Major was quiet. It seemed deserted without her there. The place couldn't be more crowded but it felt so empty without her. She wasn't running around nagging Jude about her clothes or on her phone trying to get Jude an interview.

Jude sat in the studio, strumming her guitar, figuring out the tabs of the song she wanted to play. Tommy watched her from the control booth, heart breaking at her pain. She had never really been the same since last week. The gun had pointed right at her. It had been fired at her, and she could've died. But that's not what changed her. It was the bullet hitting EJ.

"We could've been great together, but you wanted him… Now you must pay." He shot the gun at her.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled.

EJ dived in front of her, the bullet implanting itself in her torso. She let out a terrifying scream, causing Jude to stop breathing for a split second.

"EJ!" Jude screeched.

"Fuck you, Chaz," EJ managed to whisper before passing out.

Tommy came back to the world around him as Jude continued to strum.

"Tommy?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah," he replied, solemnly.

"Can we lay down a track? I think I got this song down. It kind of expresses how I've been feeling lately."

"Jude, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course," she insisted, unsurely.

"Okay…"

She stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

She broke down. She couldn't handle it anymore. EJ was in the hospital because of her. She had screwed up. She fell to the ground, sobs escaping from her throat.

Tommy came into the studio and wrapped his arms around Jude. "Shh… It's okay…" He whispered to her, rocking back and forth.

His phone rang, shaking him. "Hello?" He passed as he listened to the person on the other line. "Okay, thanks, Georgia." He hung up the phone and looked at Jude. "That was Georgia, she said that EJ just woke up."

"Can we go see her?" She whimpered.

"Yeah."

The hospital was quiet. It had an eerie feeling to Jude.

She entered the room that the nurses' station said that EJ was in.

"Jude…" EJ muttered.

"Hi, EJ," she replied, trying not to cry. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better. The doctors said that I could've died from the bullet."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Chaz is the one that shot. How are you doing? He shot at you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, thanks to you."

"It was nothing."

"Wrong, it was everything."

"I guess."

"I just want to thank you. You saved my life."

"Your welcome, Jude."

Jude could feel that she was about to lose it. She hugged EJ and said, "I should go."

"Bye."

She left the room and the hospital all together.

_AN: Please R&R!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 18: Order in the court.

She was quiet for the rest of the day. She continued to call in sick for the rest of the week. Jude just was so shaken by the shooting that she couldn't think, she couldn't work.

"Tom!" Georgia yelled, marching over to him.

"What?" Tom snapped unintentionally. With Jude so on edge, he was having difficulty keeping his cool.

"Jude just called in sick, again," she explained. "That's the forth day in a row, Tommy."

"I know…"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do about it, Georgia?"

"We are in charge here, and we can tell her to get her butt down here, even if she's your girlfriend."

"She saw someone get shot."

"So did we, so did Kwest, but he's here."

"That bullet was meant for her. How would you feel if someone you knew was shot by a bullet that was meant for you? Probably not very good."

"But four days? No one needs that much time to get over it."

"Well Jude isn't an ordinary person."

"You're telling me. Just get her down here."

"Aye, aye, captain!" He joked, saluting.

Georgia gave him a stern look and shut herself back into her office.

Tommy headed towards the door but at that moment a delivery guy came in. "Tom Quincy?"

"Depends on who wants to know…"

"Delivery?"

"Right." He took the envelope from the guy and signed for it. He nodded a goodbye and tore it open. "No…" He muttered once he read what the papers said.

"Jude, are you home?" Tommy called as he came inside the house. He looked over and found her laying on the couch, blankets pulled around her. "Oh Jude," he muttered sitting next to her.

"I shot her…" She whispered.

"You didn't, it was Chaz."

"It might as well have been me."

"No… But you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life."

"Why not?"

"Georgia wanted me to come get you."

"Oh…"

"And then I got this." He handed her the envelope.

She opened it and read the papers. "Chaz's trial is next week?"

"Yeah."

"And we have to be witnesses?"

"Again, yeah."

"This sucks…"

"I know."

She sat up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do we have to do this?" She asked.

"If we don't then Chaz might get off and he might come after you again."

"Okay, I get it…"

He ran his fingers through her hair and just rocked her slowly. "It'll be alright. You just go onto the stand answer a couple of questions and then go sit down."

"What if I don't want to do this?"

"I don't think you have a choice, Sweetie…"

"This sucks…"

He kissed the top of her head. "I know."

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update but my keyboard decided to be stupid and block out the keys yuhjnm and you'll be surprised how often you use those keys. Anyways, R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 19: Avoidance behavior

"We could've been great together, but you wanted him… Now you must pay."

"Miss Harrison, are you with us?" Jude's teacher repeated.

"Um, sorry, what was the question?" Jude asked.

"Never mind. Can someone else please tell us the answer, and maybe let Miss Harrison in on what she missed?"

Now, not only nervous, but embarrassed as well, Jude zoned back off into her worrisome world. The trial is tonight… I have to go tell them what I saw… I have to relive it again. I have to relive it for every time it's told; by Tommy, by Kwest, by Georgia…

"Miss Harrison," her teacher snapped. "Class is over."

"Right…" She nodded and left the classroom. She walked zombie-like to her locker and opened it.

"Hey, Jude…" Jamie said coming up to her. "What's up?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

"I still don't-"

"Oh please! It's been all over the newspapers!"

"The shooting…"

"Yeah. 'Former Boyz Attack member tries to kill Instant Star winner,' 'Former Boyz Attack member trial approaching,' 'Jude Harrison to be a witness at Blackwell's trial,' 'No word from Harrison about Blackwell's trial,' 'Trial approaching rapidly.' Any of that sound familiar?"

"I know, I've been trying to ignore them but they pretty much slap you in the face."

"Oh yeah…"

He smiled. "We've actually had a conversation without me being drunk or you yelling at me."

She smiled too. "Yeah, we have."

"The trial's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck." He turned to walk off.

"Jamie, do you want to hang out after school?"

"Don't you have to head over to the courthouse?"

"I have some time to spare."

"Okay cool."

Tommy paced outside of the courthouse, checking his watch. "C'mon, Jude, where are you?" He took out his phone and called Jude's cell.

"Hello?" Jude said, finishing a laugh in her throat.

"Where are you? You should be here by now."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I've been hanging at school with Jamie."

"Jamie? As in Jamie who cheated on you?"

"Yeah, well, we're getting along now."

"Well that's great but we need you at the courthouse now."

"Okay, I'll get there, chill."

"See you soon."

"Love you, bye." She hung up her phone and turned to Jamie. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure."

The drive was pretty quiet. They pulled up to the courthouse.

"Are you going to move back home?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, I might."

"I'll be there when you do…" He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She climbed out of the car and was caught in a hug from Tommy. "Let's go."

"What was that about?" Tommy questioned, motioning towards Jamie.

"Nothing, just two friends…"

"Whatever, let's go." They climbed the stairs and entered the courthouse.

AN: Okay, so I have no idea how I'm going to write the trial. I have no idea how to write a trial scene. But it's important. Of course, we all know that Chaz is guilty, so do we really need the scene? Please tell me if I should write it or not. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Avril Lavigne's "Don't tell me."

Chapter 20: Don't tell me.

AN: Thanks to those who gave me ideas.

Jamie came up to Jude's locker and held up a newspaper. "I heard you kicked ass yesterday."

She smiled at him. "A little…" She glanced at the paper which had a picture of her making her testimony.

"How was the trial?"

She zoned off into her world.

"I call Jude Harrison to the stand," the prosecuting attorney announced.

Jude stood and walked up to the stand. She placed her hand on the bible as, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" was recited to her.

"I do," she replied.

"Take a seat."

She did as she was told as the prosecuting attorney came up to her.

"Miss Harrison, had you known Mr. Blackwell before the attack?"

"Of course, everyone knew Chaz, he was a member of Boyz Attack," she answered.

"Answer the question, Miss Harrison."

"Yes, I knew him."

"Where had you met him previously?"

"He came for that music benefit a while ago was the first time. Then he came back a few weeks ago."

"Was there anything more than friendship between you and Mr. Blackwell?"

"Yes. We were fake dating, pretending so it wouldn't be revealed that Tom Quincy and I had a relationship. Then after Tommy and I fought, things changed between me and Chaz. And finally I got back together with Tommy, and Chaz was angry when I broke up with him."

"Can you please tell us what happened October 20, 2005?"

"I was in the studio working with Tommy and Georgia Bevans came in and told us that Chaz wanted to talk to both of us. We stepped into the lobby of G Major and he was there. He aimed the gun at Tommy first but then somewhere in the span of time when he was talking, he aimed it at me… He finally said all he had to say and…" She choked back a sob. "He shot at me. E.J. Li jumped in front of me and the bullet hit her." She started sobbing into her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Harrison. Anything else to say?"

"Chaz Blackwell deserves to go to prison. He tried to kill me and someone who was close to me was put in the hospital. He doesn't deserve to get off easy."

"Jude?" Jamie asked. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"The trial?"

"It was okay…"

"Do you want to hang out after school again? I bet you could use it."

"You have no clue…"

Jude stumbled into G Major an hour later than she was supposed to and came into Studio A. "Hey, Tommy…" She mumbled.

"Jude, where have you been?" He asked.

"Hanging out with Jamie, no big."

"I'm going to talk to you in the lobby." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the lobby.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"You were hanging out with Jamie? As in Jamie that dumped you, as in the only thing that is keeping you at my house?"

"I guess, what's your point?"

"What happened? Before you guys couldn't even be near each other…"

"We're friends now, is that a problem?"

"That it?"

"Duh."

"Don't tell me you're going back home."

She glared at him. "You may be my boyfriend, but don't tell me what to do." She turned to walk away.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I just-"

"Let's just record, okay?"

He followed her into the studio and sat at the control panel.

You held my hand and walked me home, I know.

Why you gave me a kiss

It went somethin' like this and made me go oh oh.

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my tears

Why did you have to go?

I guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust.

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl

The one who gives it all away- yeah.

Did you think I was going to give it up to you-

This time

Did you think that it was something I was going to do-

And cry

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm

And the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants

I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget

I'm going to ask you to stop

I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset

So get out of my head, get off of my bed

Yeah that's what I said.

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl

The one who gives it all away- yeah.

Did you think I was going to give it up to you-

This time

Did you think that it was something I was going to do-

And cry

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't

Mess me up I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl

The one who gives it all away- yeah.

Did you think I was going to give it up to you-

This time

Did you think that it was something I was going to do-

And cry

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way

She glared at Tommy before rolling her eyes and gliding out of G Major.

AN: Somebody's pissed. Please R&R! I just realized that I've been calling Chaz, Chaz Blackwell, not Blackburn. Sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 21: Coming Home

Jude came into Tommy's house and said, "Tom, I'm here."

Tommy poked his head around the corner and entered. "What's with you, Jude?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You and Jamie are cool now or something?"

"Jamie and I are okay now, yes."

"Then what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going back home?"

She paused. "I don't know, Tommy."

He paused too, thinking over what he was going to say. "Go home, Jude."

"What?"

"Go home. That's where you belong with Jamie."

"Tommy…"

"Pack and come get me when you want a ride home." He turned back around and shut himself in his room.

The ride to the Harrison household was quiet. Jude didn't understand why after everything they'd gone through he was letting her go so easily. She half-wished that he would just turn around and they would go back to his place. But he didn't.

He pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "Here we are…"

"Yeah… I don't have to come home."

"Just go, Jude."

She looked at him with sad eyes before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door. She knocked and once Victoria answered, she said, "I can come home now." She came into the house and closed the door.

Tommy sat in the driveway, just staring at the door. He wanted it to open so badly, for her to come out and come back with him.

The door did open but it wasn't who he wanted it be.

Sadie tapped his window and he rolled it down. "Hey, you know, if you don't leave soon, people might think you're a stalker," Sadie joked.

"Yeah well…"

"I don't get you, Tommy. You really like Jude but you tell her to go home, thus breaking up with her. Why?"

"I'm not going to compete with Jamie. He's back in Jude's life and I'm not going to compete with him."

"Trust me; Jamie has nothing on you when it comes to Jude. You beat him by a mile." She walked back into the house.

He rolled up his window and drove off. He turned on the radio, trying not to focus on Jude.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

He stopped his car at his house and got out. Jude was gone and he was alone, again.

AN: Poor Tommy… Sorry it took so long to update but since my keyboard's screwed up I can only use my mom's laptop and I can only use it every once in a while. Please R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star…

Chapter 22: Stalkerazzi

"Tom, we got a problem…" Georgia said, coming into the control room.

"What problem?" He replied, taking off his headphones.

"This…" She tossed a newspaper on the counter.

He picked it up and read out loud. "'Little Tommy Q. a little stalker?' Who the hell do they think I'm stalking?"

"Read on…"

He continued reading and glanced up at Georgia in shock. "Jude? They think I'm stalking Jude?"

"Someone got photos of your viper sitting in her driveway and they think you broke up and stalking her."

He paused.

"It isn't true, right?"

"We did break up."

"And?"

"I'm not stalking her. It just hurt that she didn't even bother to try to stay with me and I just needed a moment to restructure my thoughts."

"And you swear that's it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I just wish that who ever took the photos got a shot of me talking to Sadie, cause then it wouldn't seem like I was stalking Jude."

"No, then people would think you're stalking Sadie." She smiled.

"At least then people wouldn't send it to the paparazzi."

"You're still famous, it would be sent to the paparazzi but it wouldn't be as interesting."

"Thanks…" He added sarcastically.

"Well, a famous person stalking a famous person is more interesting than a famous person stalking a non-famous person. It's just the way it is."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"I told you; I wasn't stalking her."

"I didn't mean that. I mean, what happened that made you break up?"

"I really don't want to talk about that of all things."

"C'mon, Tom, if you don't tell me then I'll just ask Jude."

"Okay, fine. She began getting close to Jamie and then she was just getting to close and I knew she had to go home. I told her to just go home, and not prolong it, cause it would just suck for me. I took her home and then that's when it just ended."

"God… That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, just continue with whatever." She stood up and walked into the lobby, nearly running into Jude. "Oh sorry, Jude."

"No problem," she replied solemnly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like a whole lot of nothing."

"Just Tommy."

"What about Tommy?"

"I miss him that's all."

Why don't these two just get a clue? "Anything else?"

"And that stupid newspaper. Why don't these people check their facts? He was not stalking me."

"I know that."

"I just don't get why he wanted me to leave. Nothing was going on with me and Jamie, but we're friends again and so I had to go home. I just don't get why it had to end."

"Who knows?"

"I'll just get to work. Thanks, Georgia." She walked past Georgia and into the studio. "Oh hi, Tom."

"Hey, Jude," he replied nervously.

"I should get to work."

"Yeah."

"See you."

AN: So awkward… Anyways, R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the song "Cool" by Gwen Stefani.

Chapter 23: I know we're cool

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Jude screamed hitting her head against the counter.

"What Jude?" EJ asked.

"I can't think of any lyrics! He's clouding my- I mean, my mind is clouded."

"Thinking of something, or someone, special?"

"No… Why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just seem a little too distracted for it to just be a spacing out thing."

"No, just normal distraction. Um, how are you, are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm okay, really."

"Whatever you say." She walked away.

Jude looked back down at her paper but no matter how much she stared, it didn't magically fill itself in. Why is he still bugging me? I can't get him out of my head… She looked around the studio and out the window into the lobby. She couldn't find him. He hadn't come into work today. But she couldn't blame him, she wouldn't have even come in if her mom hadn't forced her to.

Trying to take her mind off of him, she turned on the radio, hoping for inspiration.

"This is the Awesome Request Hour. If there's a special someone out there that you want to let them know how you feel, give us a call."

Jude was about to turn off the radio when the DJ said, "Get a load of this; Tommy Quincy dedicating a song for Jude Harrison. I guess the stalking has gotten a little out of hand. Anyways, here's for Jude Harrison from Little Tommy Q."

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

Jude shut off the radio, about ready to cry. And then like a ton of bricks, it hit her. She started scribbling down lyrics as fast as she could before grabbing her guitar and rushing out of G Major.

"Where are you going?" Georgia shouted at her.

Jude looked back at her but continued running. "I need to go take care of something." With the song lyrics pulsing through her head, she kept running, with her destination in mind. All she knew was that she had to get to Tommy's.

But the house was dark when she got there. His viper wasn't sitting in the driveway. It seemed so dead.

She ran up to the door and started to knock loudly. "Tommy! Tommy! Please open up!" She continued to knock for the next five minutes before slipping to the ground. "Why would he be home? He has better things to do…"

"Now why do you say that?" A voice interrupted her.

She looked up at Tommy, who was standing in front of her. "I'm- I'm just going to go…" She stood up to leave but Tommy grabbed her guitar from her. "Give me my guitar."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Now give me my guitar."

"Not until you explain what you're doing here."

"Never mind, you can keep the guitar, I owe you one anyways." She turned to walk away but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Jude, what's going on?"

"Was that really you who dedicated that song to me today?"

"Um- I- uh…"

"It wasn't you was it? Great now I feel like a complete moron…"

"You're not a complete moron. I did dedicate that song to you."

"Why?"

"I'm absolutely crazy about you, Jude."

"Then why did I have to go home?"

"I felt Jamie was getting in my way, and instead of having him killed off, I thought I'd let you go."

"But you don't need to let me go."

"I know that now I guess. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to need my guitar to show you that."

"Alright." He handed her guitar back to her.

"But you can't laugh…"

"I promise."

AN: Cute… Anyways, please R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the song "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne.

Chapter 24: We belong together

Jude strummed her guitar and started to sing.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

She set her guitar down and looked up at Tommy.

His face was blank and he just kept staring at her.

Afraid of what he might say, she said, "I knew I shouldn't have come here," and ran off, leaving her guitar behind.

Tommy, stunned by what the lyrics of the song, turned around and watched as she continued down the sidewalk. He started running after her and end up pinning her to a phone pole.

"Tommy, I feel stupid enough already, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"You really should start letting me talk."

"What are you talking about?"

"This should clear a few things up." He kissed her, pushing her against the phone pole even more.

The rain started to pour and Tommy dragged her into his house.

"I don't get it…" She said as he shut the door.

"Get what?" He asked.

"I don't get what you were doing…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, just now when you shoved your tongue down my throat."

"You just said it in that song; I'm in love with you."

She ran up to him and locked him in a hug.

"We should get out of these wet clothes," he said.

She looked up at him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Quincy?"

He laughed. "Can you be seduced?"

"No."

"In that case, no. You can borrow some of my clothes until yours dry."

"Okay, cool."

AN: Love… Great for those of you that have found it. Anyways, please R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 25: Jude, don't go…

Tommy helped Jude the next day with getting her stuff packed and moved.

"My baby's moving out and she'll never come back!" Victoria Harrison cried, locking Jude in a hug.

"Mom, I'll be fine…" Jude whined.

"I know, last time I knew that you were coming back and I know that you're not this time."

"I'll visit once a week, okay?"

"Alright…"

They loaded the last box into the back of the Viper. Tommy looked down at her. "It's good that you're moving back in," he said.

"I think so too," she replied.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Jude!" Someone from behind her called.

She turned around and saw Jamie coming over to her. "Hi, Jamie. What's up?"

"I heard that you were moving out for good today. I just want to know why," he said.

"I'm moving in with Tommy," she replied with a smile.

"But we're okay now, you don't have to move away from me…"

She shrugged. "I know that. I'm just involved with Tommy and I want to live with him again."

"Jude, if you move, you won't be the girl next door anymore. I like having you right next door."

"I know you do but you knew that would change eventually."

"I know but I hoped it wouldn't be for a while."

"Jamie, nothing will change."

"Wrong. Everything will change. I won't be able to see you every single day. I won't be able to come over without notice. It won't be the same."

"I wish I could make you feel better about this but I don't know how I could do that."

"Easy, don't go."

"But I'm going to."

"I don't want you to."

"Jamie, I'm going no matter what you say."

He paused. "Jude, I love you."

Jude choked on nothing. "What?"

"I love you, Jude."

She shook off his words. "What about Kat?"

"It's over. I realized that you were the girl for me. I may have thought that she was better for me but I was wrong."

"Jamie… I'm with Tommy."

"I know but I think that if we're supposed to be together, you wouldn't let anybody get in the way of that."

"I don't think we're supposed to be together. I want to be with Tommy."

"But I want to be with you, Jude!"

"I know that, Jamie! I just don't want that!"

"Please, Jude, don't go."

"I'm going to," she said, finally. She climbed into the car. She could still hear Jamie saying, "Don't go." She ignored him as she and Tommy drove off, leaving Jamie by himself.

AN: Even though he's a jerk you have to feel sorry for Jamie, sort of. Well, I'm running out of ideas so if you could spare any, let me know! Anyways, R&R!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 26: I'm taking you back.

"Jude, you home?" Tommy called one day as he entered the house. When there was no answer, he assumed that she was still out.

A minute later, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

The voice on the other line said, "Do you know where Jude is?" The voice wasn't a concerned one like her mother or Georgia. It sounded menacing.

"Who is this?" Tommy snapped.

"Do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Where is Jude?"

"I wouldn't expect her to be back until… never."

"What do you want?"

"That's the beauty of it. I want nothing but Jude. You don't have to give up a thing."

"Except the girl I love."

"Well, you can't always get what you want."

"I want Jude back!"

The line went dead.

Within the hour, the disappearance of Jude Harrison was all over the news and Tommy's house was swarming with police and reporters.

"It looks like forced entry," a cop called from the bedroom.

Tommy followed the voice into the room. The window was broken and open.

"Whoever it was came in through the window."

Tommy didn't want to talk to any more police officers or reporters. He just wanted his Jude back.

_AN: Sorry this is so short but I'm kind of having writer's block. Anyways, please R&R!_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own IS.

Chapter 27: I know who you are

AN: I think this will be the last chapter. I'm just out of ideas and I have to work really hard to continue this. To me, that's the point when I end the story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading it and reviewing.

Tommy couldn't take not having her around. After everything that they had been through, he just wanted to be with her.

The phone rang and he picked it up absent-mindedly. "Hello?"

"Give up already, Tom?" The voice on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Tommy snapped.

"You will never know that."

"What do you want?"

"I figured that it would be fun to talk to a broken man."

"Where is Jude?"

"Don't worry, she's safe."

"Where is she?"

"That's something you'll-" There was a break in the call as someone beeped in on the caller's other line. "Hold on a minute."

Tommy waited for him to return but he could hear the voices on the other line.

"No, Kat, I can't talk right now…" The voice said.

"Alright, talk to you later, Jamie."

Tommy froze up. Jamie? Jamie had Jude? He hung up as quickly as he could.

Within the hour, police were storming Jamie's household. They broke down the door to find Jude tied to a chair and gagged. They released her and took Jamie into custody.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled, locking her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he just kidnapped me. He just wanted me back."

"Well, he can't have you."

"I know. I belong to you."

"And I belong to you." He leaned down and kissed her.

_AN: I'm sorry that I'm ending it but I just can't seem to continue. Anyways, please R&R!_


End file.
